


Initiation Rites

by asilentstreet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frat Boy Derek, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Porn Video, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentstreet/pseuds/asilentstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Alpha Delta Chi pledge class is a bunch of worthless idiots. </p><p>Or</p><p>Derek gets suckered into staring in frat-porn not once, but twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation Rites

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately Titled: _"Don't Judge a Frat-Porn by it's Brothers"_ or _"Greenburg isn't a Cullinary Major"_
> 
> So... I did a thing. I haven't written anything in ages but this one just wouldn't leave me alone. The more I read it the less I like it so I feel like I should probably just go ahead and post it before I change my mind... 
> 
> **Warning:** the follow reflects references to personal experiences in a sorority/fraternity and has no ties to any particular Greek Orginzation -- and I'm pretty sure no college would ever sanction the production of an adult video by Panhellenic Groups. Everything else was only for my own amusement.

The new Alpha Delta Chi pledge class is a bunch of worthless idiots.

Derek looks over the list twice more, marking off a name or two and re-tallying the points. He sighs at the outright stupidity and throws the sheet back into the chaos that was previously a kitchen table.

The house is fairly quiet around them; the silence only interrupted briefly by the sound of shuffling papers and the TV on low out in the main room. Surprising considering it’s a Thursday evening. Less surprising considering the majority of the brothers are out enjoying themselves while Derek is here. Tallying pledge points. For idiots who apparently don’t know how to add.

He picks up the same piece of paper again and thrusts it at Danny. He almost tears a hole in the page as he raps against the sheet with his pen. “This kid Greenberg doesn’t even have 400!”

“I think he mentioned something about-“

“Four hundred! He needs five to even make it through pledging but he only signed up for the car wash, DD duty, and a handful of laundry! Who let him past bid day? No—scratch that—who approved his college application??”

Danny laughs, taking the page Derek is apparently attempting to shove down his throat. “He mentioned he was going home over Hell Month. Said he’d be willing to DD indefinitely, if that’s alright with you Jacks.”

Derek rolls his eyes as Jackson snorts from the other end of the table, where he is perusing his own list. “We’ll see... Maybe we can get him to sign up for house dinners? I think he was talking about a culinary major last week. And we all know anything you lot attempt to make is abysmal. It’d be nice to have someone who isn’t horrible at it… besides me, obviously.” Jackson shifts in his seat, looking down at the substantial scatter of paper again.

“Who goes home over Hell Month though? It’s like he’s asking us not to officiate him.” Again— _idiots_.

Hell Month. The month long pledging process for Alpha brothers has been a standing tradition since practically the establishment of BHU itself. While neither the oldest nor the most prestigious on campus, ADX is certainly the most well-known, if only for its pledging process. While hazing has been banned on campus for years and with good reason, the Alphas have had all of their pledges sign waivers for the past decade. (Some brother’s father was a bigshot defense lawyer or something.) Any and all tasks they agree to are completely and 100% voluntary. They are given options to choose from and pledges must accrue no less than 500 points before the end of the month to become full-fledged brothers.

It’s not a bad way to beat the system, and the university has pretty much overlooked the Alpha’s rituals without condoning anything too appalling. Any humiliation which occurs is signed up for, all in the name of Brotherhood.  

And it’s not like it’s all horribly embarrassing. Rather, the list is fairly long and varied; from the most basic and least involved tasks to serious participation in Alpha fundraising events. Pledges have ample opportunities to more than meet the 500 point minimum. The fact that this particular crop of pledges seemed to be having issues is irking Derek to no end.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=nplvkm)

The kid didn’t even fill out his whole name!

Danny flicks another page over “Did you have anyone sign up for the ADXP?”

The ADXP, or Alpha Delta Chi “PledgePorn” as it is so crudely referred to around campus, is not the time-honored tradition the rest of Hell Month claims to be. His Uncle Peter’s pledge class started it a little more than fifteen years ago, and it has been preposterously continued to this day.  The PledgePorn is nothing fancy, often just a handheld camera and a handful of pledges, but it has gone through various phases of elaborateness over the years. One of the pledge classes went all out with backgrounds, costumes and even added one of those terrible 70s porno soundtracks.

Derek fears there’s a stack of ancient VHS’s in a closet somewhere in the house with Peter on them. One he hopes never to discover the location of.   

Now they just put their video on zip files.

The main idea is of course to sell copies. Sales are usually restricted to campus and mostly purchased by sororities, and all money goes into the house and associated philanthropy, so it’s technically for a good cause. Technically. Last year the sales were—and this is only quoting Danny (who has previous years' philanthropy record books)—the highest ever since the PledgePorn started. Danny was even talking about possibly putting it online this year to generate more revenue and while in theory that sounds ok, it’s not. It’s really not.

Apparently last year’s boost in sales was directly correlated to “Brother D’s” appearance (‘and stamina!’ – this is again, according to Danny, who might also have review notes somewhere). Derek knows it’s really only a matter of time before Danny corners him about it. There’s no way he’d let the sales drop, especially considering he’s now Philanthropy Chair. It’s probably best to just get it over with now, but on the other hand maybe he’ll just keep his mouth shut.

“I’ve got two here, and I know there were at least two more in Derek’s pile.” Jackson says, pulling the requested sheets out.

Danny shakes his head, “Four? That’s it? That’s not enough.” Derek can feel the wind up… the pitch…

“Well you could probably get a couple brothers to sign up…” They both turn to look at him. He fucking knew it.

“Danny—”

“Derek. You know how many we sold last year. And you know it’s because you were in it.”

No. No. _No_. “Why can’t you—”

Danny shakes his head cutting him off, “You know the CIA does a _thorough_ background check on all its recruits. Even the technical staff. I could never get away with it.” What a lame… if completely logical excuse.

“What about J—”

“It’s my camera. I’m the cameraman. End of story.” He’s smirking, that dirty, lying bastard.

“That’s Danny’s camera and you know it Jackson!”

“Well you can’t have the Pledge Educator defiling pledges,” Danny tacks on.

“So we’ll just have a senior officer do it then??”

“Scholarship Chair isn’t—”

Derek’s eyes narrow immediately; he can practically feel his eyebrows flexing with fury. His glare screams ‘Say it. I dare you.’ Jackson huffs, but shuts his fucking mouth.

Scholarship Chair is important, ok? Important to Derek especially.

Sure, last year’s PledgePorn had sold a ton of copies; almost twice the year before. But Derek’s experience had been less than enjoyable. Not making philanthropy hours the prior year had gotten him dragged (threatened) into it by his Big Brother Jordan, who’d been filming _and_ Philanthropy Chair. He didn’t speak to Jordan for almost a month thereafter.

Granted he’d only been in two scenes, but they’d both been absolutely appalling. He still can’t help wincing when he remembers Brett’s mouth on his dick. Or his teeth rather. Christ, he can barely talk to him now without baring his own incisors in what is obviously an instinctual warning (one that says ‘come near me or my dick or I’ll rip yours off with my teeth’).

And Garrett… well, there wasn’t technically anything _wrong_ with Garrett. At first Derek had assumed their scene was going just fine, that they were actually both enjoying themselves. Then it just kind of imploded. Garrett honestly and irrefutably had not enjoyed getting fucked. _At all_. Had most definitely, ten thousand percent, not been keen on a single fucking second of it. In fact he had been rather direct in letting Derek know that he wasn’t being pleasured in the least, had endured only for the Alphas. Derek had been absolutely relieved when Jordan had finally called the scene. He really did not want to go through the experience again.

“Can’t you get Boyd to do it, instead? Erica would probably be into that sort of thing.” And she totally would; would probably be first in line to buy a copy, that little harpy.

“You’re totally right! With you and Boyd we should have enough.” Danny sounds immensely pleased with himself at this point. Derek is disgusted.

“No! I told you I—”

“I’ll give you my signed Star Wars 1977 original movie poster.” He doesn’t even blink. Danny’s probably been planning for this since he was elected, since last year, and he knows exactly how to get to Derek.

“… You’re serious?”

“Absolutely. You do this, we make more sales than last year and it’s yours—”

Hold up. “Now wait a second! How is this a negotiation? Aren’t you trying to _buy_ me into it?”

“And,” he continues “if we do meet sales I’ll give you 10% for Scholarship Chair funds.” He’s got his hand out, like this is some sort of business—wait, money for Scholarship Chair?

“What! What about Pledge Education!?” Jackson shouts.

“Fifteen and you have yourself a deal.”

They shake on it.

And then Derek realizes he probably could’ve easily renegotiated for twenty.

 

**

 

“Are you really sure you want to sign up for the PledgePorn?”

Stiles raises a hand to itch at the nape of his neck, while turning to face his roommate “It’s not like I have any other choice Scotty… I mean you know this semester is absolutely kicking my ass.”

They’re in their room trying to study. Well, Stiles is trying to study. He thinks Scott might be stalking Allison again on Facebook.

He really doesn’t have any other option though.

He took Organic Chem1 last semester in accordance with the BHU Forensics major track and somehow miraculously managed to eke by with a solid B+, but Organic 2 is already shaping up to be an entirely different monster. They’re barely a month into the semester but he can practically feel Professor Harris breathing moistly down the back of his neck.

Ehck.

Honestly, Stiles is beginning to suspect someone gave him a copy of ADX’s Hell Month schedule. A schedule which Harris is now maliciously using to plan group projects and quizzes due on every last day of fraternity pledge functions to make Stiles’ life into an entirely different kind of Hell. He wouldn’t put it past him, the guy’s a total dick. Having him once had been a nightmare, having for a second semester is well… hell.

He’s in utter agony. Someone kill him, please.

It was hard enough during rush week; he barely got his lab work turned in on time over bid-day, was almost foiled by the two and a half  hours of sleep he’d accidentally gotten after studying for the first chem test of the semester all night.

But—they’d agreed to do this.

He and Scott had agreed to branch out, make new friends, and stop being the only person each other saw all day, every day. Which was not to say it wasn’t awesome. That they weren’t awesome. Because they were. Being Scott’s roommate, going to the same college; those had been the most awesomest decisions in Stiles’ young life, well besides his collection of Game of Thrones Vinyl Pop figures and buying the Star Wars Trilogy DVD Box set for his 15th birthday (with the $50 his grandmother had given him for the occasion and money he’d saved up from weekly chores).

You would think that at some point they would get tired of each other, but they just… didn’t.

Freshman year had been amazing. There had been late night adventures across campus, 24 hour long Call of Duty marathons, cheese puff eating contests, cheese wiz eating contests, pizza eating contests (ok they ate a lot of things competitively), all-nighters before finals with subsequent Red Bull induced sugar crashes, and quite a fair amount of illegal drinking with possibly fakes IDs. But at the end of the year when his dad had asked who all he’d made friends with Stiles had drawn a blank. He hadn’t. Sure there’d been group-project-buddies and some ‘hey, we’re sitting next to each other in these library cubicles’ friends and a few ‘oh you’re getting coffee at 8am before Harris’s class too?’ pals but… he didn’t know their names, or really anything else about them.

Ok, so he didn’t know them at all. They were all just familiar faces.

The sheriff had laughed, rolled his eyes and left Stiles standing in the middle of the kitchen, juice carton in hand, feeling like the table cloth had just been pulled out from underneath his four course meal. But it hadn’t been done properly or by like, a professional, and now there was lobster bisque and foie gras in his lap. Not that he’d ever had foie gras… but it was totally the kind of thing you ordered as your third course so, whatever.

That wasn’t the college experience he’d seen on TV or in movies. Where was Accepted? Where was Animal House??

He’d called Scott that night and they’d decided. They were joining a fraternity!

So, yeah they were joining one together but he’d just wanted to make _more_ friends. No one could or would ever replace Scott, and now they’re making _more_ friends _together_!

 

He turns the page in his text book while chewing on a pen cap. “I mean, how bad can it be? They have release forms for everything and like I’m sure if we really wanted we could get our faces blurred out. So… no harm, no foul.” He tilts his head, losing track of his placement on the page. “I bet they just have us stand there and jerk off.”

“Yeah maybe… but what if they want us to do… stuff –with like… each other? Or other pledges?” Scott’s using his confused puppy face.

“Uh. Well. Christ, Scott I hadn’t really—I mean. You know I love you dude. I do. And yeah we almost made out that one time. But—“

Scott laughs. “No seriously! Not that I have anything against guys… I’ve just never… And with you, sorry man but it’d be weird right?”

“No, yeah, it’d be weird,” Stiles agrees. He’s lost all hope of finishing his reading before dinner now but meh. “I guess we can always ask not to be put in a—uh—scene together? I mean if the university lets them even produce it in the first place they’ve got to have a million and one safeguards… Right?”

“Yeah… Yeah, maybe I’ll email Danny to see if he can get me an advanced copy of the waiver?” Scott hums, turning back to his laptop. That’s definitely Facebook he just minimized. “Did you sign up for anything else? I put in for a weekend of DD-ing and I think the car wash and cookout might actually be kind of fun…”

He throws his notebook aside, reaching for his shoes, “I asked Danny about doing some laundry if I ever get a chance, or maybe extending some of the go-fer hours? He said he’d talk to Jackson… which ugh. Can you believe we’re joining a group who decided Jackson Whittemore was pledge-mom material? The guy doesn’t have a nurturing bone in his body,” he stands, motioning toward the door with his meal card. Scott gets the pictures.

“I dunno Stiles... He’s different than he was in high school. Seems more relaxed nowadays.” Scott grabs his meal card as well and they’re out the door.

Hill dining hall is closest, and usually the least crowded, which is nothing against their menu, it just also happens to be the oldest one on campus. What’s a little mildew between friends though, eh? “Yeah, but. He’s still Jackson.”

“Just think, soon the two of you will be brothers!” Scott gushes.

“Ugh don’t remind me. Of course the Alphas happened to be the only decent frat on campus.” They swipe their cards to get in, and Stiles makes a beeline toward the quesadillas. Cheese, glorious cheese.

They settle in at their usual table around the corner after they’ve gathered their meals; it’s one of those six-person booths—yes, for the two of them—but they’ve got enough food for four so…

“Do you think if Allison saw it…” And whoa, after six weeks of absolutely not mentioning her (but blatantly stalking her Facebook when Scott thought Stiles wasn’t looking) they’re going to talk about Allison.

Allison Argent who moved to France with her father after her freshman year at Stanford. Allison who had tried to do the long distance thing with Scott last year when they were only a few hours apart, but who knew the whole ‘separate continents’ factor wasn’t going to be as easy. Allison who’d (rightfully) broken his best bud’s heart at the end of the summer when she told him she wanted Scott to be able to enjoy college and not get tied up in time differences and not seeing each other.

“Scott. You know she only wants you to be able to have fun; make new friends; meet new people. We’re getting out of our solitary social bubble and doing just that! She’d be happy for you dude… Ok, wait—like, not happy that you’re doing porn or anything but that—well—not that there’s anything wrong with it either!”

Scott is snorts. At least he’s smiling, crisis averted!

“Besides, how would she get a copy anyway? I never even saw last years, and we actually lived on campus and not in a foreign country.” They’ve been talking so much his cheese is starting to get cold, even while he’s stuffing bites in between sentences.

Scott’s eyes squint in confusion before his forehead crinkles slightly. He’s a hard thinker for sure. “I bet we could get a copy of last year’s, from that girl on the second floor? Uh… Erica? The one who we helped on move in? She’s in my Biology section. I think she mentioned she was dating one of the brothers. If not she might know someone who does.”

“You’re a genius bud.”

Scott grins, super pleased with himself, and Stiles can’t resist reaching out to pat his hair. “Good boy.”

“Dude, shut up!” And now they’re both laughing.

“We’ll stop by her room on the way back.”

 

**

 

 “Who signed up for it anyway?” They’re still sitting at the kitchen table, but they’ve cleared most of the clutter into what can almost be considered neat stacks. Jackson had put a frozen pizza in the oven when he’d decided that they both looked hungry and now he’s watching the timer tick down, while organizing the rest of the pledge sheets. Derek is possibly still pretending to be grumpy. And Danny is ignoring him.

“Hmm? The ADXP?” Danny glances at him. He knows exactly what Derek is asking, the jerk. “Looks like… Dunbar, Lahey, McCall, and Stilinski.”

Derek frowns. He thinks Dunbar is the freshman he talked to on pref-night, but none of the other names sound familiar. He should’ve paid more attention during rush. As Scholarship Chair he’s in charge of all scholastic and academic requirements. He should at least know their majors or something, in case he needs to set them up with tutors…

“Stilinski and McCall signed up for it? Are you kidding me?!” Jackson coughs, choking on his own laughter.

Danny shakes his head, “I know Stiles is taking Organic 2 this semester and Professor Harris is a real piece of work. He won’t have time for much else. Scott’s probably just doing it out of solidarity.”

“You know them?” Derek must have really checked out during rush if even _Jackson_ knows the pledges this well. Ok, so maybe he’s also Pledge Educator, but still.

Jackson scoffs, rolling his eyes as he gets up to grab another overpriced water bottle from the fridge. “We went to high school with both of them. I honestly didn’t even know they were here last year; I never saw them. I kind of assumed they’d died… or lived off campus.” He offers one to Danny and then Derek, who both decline, before taking his seat again.

“So… they’re sophomores?” He’s still frowning, the first names at least ping somewhere in his memories of bid day. 

“You honestly have no idea who we’re talking about?” Danny’s smirking at him, leaning back in his chair.

Derek’s right hand lifts to scratch at his chin, roughing over his stubble; he’d never win a poker game with these two, they know all his tells. Well, Danny does anyway. “Is Scott the one with the veterinary major?” The one with the slightly crooked jaw and he vaguely remembers a puppy-like expression.

“Yeah… I think Stilinski’s doing some criminology something-or-other. They were the ones who Boyd spoke with before pref-night? They uh–” Jackson furrows his eyebrows, “I think Stiles was the one who almost broke Jordan’s president plaque off the mantle?”

He can’t place a face with any of this new information but he remembers… freckles? “…And we gave them bids?”

Danny laughs. “They’re both pretty decent guys, despite what Jackson might tell you about our high school years.”

Jackson gives him a dark look and grumbles quietly to himself. “Yeah… if you li…”

“I think Scott’s grandfather was actually a legacy, and you won’t get one without the other so… You were at pref-night Derek; did you pay attention to any of the slides Boyd put up for membership selection?”

Boyd might be his Little Brother, and Derek really appreciates the relationship they have, but if he found out Derek was possibly sleeping during membership selection he’d be killed. Or perhaps at least wake up with vulgar permanent marker drawings all over his face and arms. Boyd is quiet, but definitely deadly. “No, of course I did. I just—there were a lot.”

And he might’ve been distracted going over his education and tutoring plan for the semester.

“We won’t tell. But maybe you could also help out with the ADXP booth this semester, just in case.”

Derek scowls. Danny is only sunshine in response to his dirty stare.

The oven timer dings and Jackson is out of his seat immediately. Pulling out the pan with a pair of lime green oven mitts he sets about serving up the pizza for the three of them.

They’ve finished most of the stuff they wanted to get done tonight, but Derek knows Jackson will want to bitch again about how bid day was such a failure—“They were all supposed to get their bids at the same time! It’s tradition!”—and Danny won’t let Derek leave him to suffer alone.

He’s got a ton of activities coming up with Greek Week and Pledging, and hopefully he’ll get to know all the new brothers (and their majors) soon. He can only keep his fingers crossed that the PledgePorn isn’t the total disaster it happened to be last year, but for now he needs to put it out of his mind. He’s got other things to worry about.

…Like the fact that Jackson is a whining little bitch about the extra money he’ll get for Scholarship Chair funds.

 

**

 

Erica has a copy.

She says they have to return it before the end of the week or she will charge them her original fee plus interest for every day it’s not back. Stiles is a little intimidated; what the heck is a finance and business major doing in Scott’s biology class, anyway?

They throw it onto Stiles’ computer the second they get back.

But watching gay porn with your best friend is not the smartest thing they’ve done together.

They pause it halfway into the first scene and agree to watch it separately thereafter. And watch it only while the other is not around and not supposed to be back for at least an hour or more, which is definitely a much better plan.

And which means Stiles gets to watch it between classes the following day.

He makes sure the door is locked, blinds closed, and phone silenced before settling onto his Marvel comforter with his laptop. The video loads from the zip drive after he keys in the password Erica gave him. Super high-tech these Alphas; making sure each distributed copy has an associated passcode that can’t be replicated; definitely necessitating individual purchase. Probably Danny’s doing.

The title screen is just ‘ADX: PledgePorn’ which—points for originality guys, really—is then followed by a disclaimer screen which he supposes is mandatory, before loading straight into shot of a hallway. And straight into the bit he and Scott had decided was a little too much to share for their friendship.

Huh. He obviously wasn’t paying much attention to it last night but the format is just so… bland. Maybe Stiles can talk Danny into putting a menu screen in instead, with options to click around for specific scenes… Possibly with a hidden easter egg or—oh! They should totally get some director commentary going too; really class the thing up. Alright so it’s a porno made by a college fraternity, doesn’t mean they can’t at least make it a decent porno made by a college fraternity.

He watches a couple of guys he half recognizes jerk off together, before it switches to another segment. This time there’s a guy he thinks he talked to at one of the social functions—Brett, and wow ok that’s a little weird—on his knees in front of a fairly attractive penis.

The words ‘fairly attractive penis’ are not new to Stiles’ inner dialogue but this is seriously a really nice looking dick. Rather, a prime specimen. It’s uncut and long; not too wide but still slightly flared at the base. It’s probably the prettiest penis he’s ever seen and Stiles has looked at quite a few penises… mostly online, but like at least four in person (though that figure might include his own… and Scott’s). The fact that it’s resting, hard, against what appears to be a ridiculous set of abs dusted with a dark, curling trail of hair and above a rather attractive pair of muscular thighs really only adds to the whole picture, but then Brett leans in.

And whoa, ok—this does not look like acceptable head-giving skill. Yikes. He’s doing it completely wrong, and not using any saliva and are his teeth—

Holy shit, Stile’s is wincing in sympathy for the very attractive penis.

The camera pans up to get a reaction, and _holy shit_. Forget the penis (no don’t, actually) the face attached to the body attached to the penis is even more attractive. In combination they make for exponentially one of the hottest guys Stiles’ has ever seen. Ever.

He’s all dark hair and stubble, thick eyebrows, high cheekbones and a statuesque jaw line. How the hell did Stiles miss this guy during pledging? Is he even one of the brothers or did they actually hire an actual porn actor? Would the budget even cover that??

He’s calculating the cost-profit margin for the latter when he hears, “How’s it going Brother D? Teaching this pledge a lesson?” from off camera.

The guy—Brother D—twitches and then noticeably cringes, baring his teeth. Stiles can see he’s in pain, but it’s totally hot pain; practically scorching. The shot pans back out for the whole scene, and Brother D is now attempting to hold Brett steady and fuck into his mouth. His hip bones are delectable, and he’s got strong, solid looking hand; Stiles would very much enjoy showing this ‘Brother D’ what a decent blow job is like because he’s certainly suffered enough. After a few minutes of trying not to choke Brett, while simultaneously attempting to make the entire act look at least somewhat decent Brother D gives up, and the camera pans back in. From this new angle it’s a little more obvious that Brett really sucks at sucking cock, and the picture quickly switches to another group of guys.

Stiles is kind of disappointed, but at least in this new bit the brothers actually seem to be enjoying themselves.

He’s half hard by the time the video bar is reaching the last ten minutes or so of the movie, mostly from imagining ‘Brother D’ and his perfect dick again, and he knows it’s a little weird to get turned on by his future fraternity brothers but they put the porno out there. So, yeah, that’s pretty much it. That’s his excuse.

The last scene is a brother he definitely recognizes, Garrett, who was kind of an ass but knew quite a bit of television trivia so Stiles could stand him in small doses. He’s kneeling on a couch, attempting to finger himself. Stiles is fairly confident (after probably three conversations where Garrett mentioned Daenerys Targaryen’s boobs) that Garrett was 99.8% only interested in girls, and by the way he’s going at it he’s obviously never done this before. He’s prepared to be disappointed again when suddenly Brother D and his glorious dick are in the shot.

Fuck, he’s even more striking then Stiles first remembers (though he possible scrolled back to look at Brother D’s face and penis again a bit earlier, but who’s to say).

There’s not much build up, just some more “Pledge you’re gonna take that thick dick” talk and a few seconds of additional prep before the close up ‘sliding into home-plate’ shot.  But then there’s _magic_.

Brother D fucks like an absolute champion. His movement is smooth and his thrust look powerful, his dick is still gorgeous, and he alternates his rhythm and depth in turn. Stiles is drooling; he’s so fucking jealous. He could honestly watch this man fuck for hours. Added to the fact that Garrett is making quite a bit of noise (more-so than really seems necessary, it’s a little distracting, and honestly Stiles has to turn the volume down for fear of nosy neighbors) the sex appears to be awesome.

When they get around to switching positions and the camera swings around front he can see that Garrett is not the least bit hard, and so yeah some guys don’t get hard while getting fucked… but then Stiles takes in Garrett’s face before the shot swings quickly back to Brother D. Garrett’s grimace is unavoidable however, and instantly Stiles understands that all the noise he’s making are entirely faked.

It’s honestly not obvious, but Stiles who’s watched his fair share of porn can tell that Garrett clearly isn’t enjoying himself. Now Stiles is kind of disappointed; how can anyone be fucked that expertly and not enjoy it?

Yeah, so that’s a stupid thing to think but his emotions are already riled, and a lot of the blood in his head has been relocated further south. Stiles is simmering with envy, yet simultaneously still pretty turned on, so he skips to the end where Brother D is jerking himself off and finishes his own off imagining his own hands on the beautiful dick.

Afterward he feels only slightly guilty (for jerking off) and still reasonably miffed about getting jealous and then getting pissed. He probably won’t be able to talk to Garrett about Game of Thrones if he sees him next week. Then again… maybe it just looked really good but was actually a really terrible fuck? And ok, he’s watched a few clips with guys as equally as not into anal sex as Garrett had seemed to be, so maybe it’s just the fact that he’s extremely turned on when the participants seem to actually _enjoy_ the sex but— it’s not like they forced him to do the PledgePorn. He could’ve picked any number of other activities… unless Garrett took Organic 2 with Harris last year as well. And shit; now Stiles feels like a shitty hypocrite.

But no—all the moaning and all the noise he made – that bogus, garish imitation of pleasure was a callous insult to porn everywhere, even if an unintended one. Like he was telling saying; ‘I’m not enjoying this at all, so I’ll make it sound ridiculous because there’s nothing here to turn me on’. If Garrett was honestly only interested in girls then whatever, he didn’t have to be sarcastic about it. And couldn’t he have asked to switch scenes or do something else? Maybe Stiles was really just overthinking the entire thing.

He doesn’t mean to dwell on it; it’s just leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Perhaps instead he could figure out who Brother D is and attempt to see if he has any interest in getting to know Stiles (or guys in general). He pulls up Facebook and gets to work.

It takes him no more than twenty seconds to find a tagged picture of Danny and apparently Derek Hale. However, Derek’s profile is mostly private so he’s stuck with looking at pictures from last year. They only go back a few months, since Danny and Jackson pledged ADX, but there’s quite a few; they seem to be pretty good friends.

He stumbles upon a picture of Derek sleeping further down Danny’s wall, taken recently and posted with the tag “Rush just wears you out!” Derek is passed out on a couch, one arm tossed carelessly above his head, and his shirt riding up his stomach. Stiles stares at the picture for longer than he should.

Scott will probably be getting back soon…

Stiles pulls up the video one more time.

 

**

 

It’s a long few weeks of pledging. Derek slowly but surely gets to know almost all of the new Brothers through the pledge activities. Scott seems like a pretty decent guy, even if he does wax poetically about his roommate who has yet to attend a single function (“He’s got Harris!” Scott defends). They bond over their mutual love of dogs (Derek’s family has three and Scott works at a veterinary office part-time during the school year and full-time over the summer) and KitKat bars.

Isaac Lahey who Danny and Jackson had discussed before shows up randomly at a bunch of different social stuff but doesn’t participate in the pledge deeds. Mostly he just seems to watch from afar while smirking. Derek likes him well enough because he came to Derek about tutoring and tuition options and Derek’s working with him to get reduced dues, and when Derek had complimented his scarf Isaac had beamed.

The other pledges actually seem to be at least a little better than Derek’s initial judgement. Except for that Greenberg kid; he’s everywhere and nowhere at once. Derek meets him at the car wash and forgets his face almost immediately after. He’d feel bad about it but… he doesn’t. He’s still not entirely sure why Greenberg got a bid.

Overall they’re a decent new crop of Alphas, and Derek is happy to show the new boys around the house during the day, learn all their majors and offer tutoring options, and then threaten murder for almost breaking the lawn furniture when they get too rowdy one night. Jackson tells the scared pledges it’s Derek’s time of the month and then points to the moon. Derek pushes Jackson into the bushes before going back inside.

They’ve already raised quite a bit of money through several philanthropy functions and the year is shaping up to be a great one for Alpha Delta Chi.

Danny, hard at work, has drawn up an outline of the PledgePorn, and slipped a copy under Derek’s bedroom door one night while he was sleeping. Apparently they’ll really only need him for one scene this time, where he’ll be paired off with _Stiles._ What kind of name is Stiles anyway?

“It’s a nickname,” Danny says. “Supposedly his real first name is foreign and hard to pronounce.”

“That or it’s something like Eugene or… Adolph.”

 “I think I saw his official transcript once in high school. There were a few distinctly non-English characters…”

They’re eating a late lunch before Derek’s last class of the day. Danny’s been done since noon.

He’s been waffling over asking for the past twenty minutes. “…Do you think he’ll—I mean—” Derek spares a nervous glance around the quad.

“Don’t worry Derek, Stiles is definitely bisexual, if not completely into just men. I promise you it won’t be like last year. Trust me?”

Derek grumbles about having to clear some space on his walls for his new poster while Danny laughs at him and asks what he’s going to do with his 15%. They’ll be filming this weekend and then after that Hell Month – which really has never been that hellish at all – will be over, and he can settle back into weekly meetings, ritual activities and socials with sororities. His goal after Sunday? Highest campus GPA.  

 

**

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2r5cnm9)

Liam signed up because he signed up for everything. Stiles had seen his pledge sheet; he’d written notes and comments and availability and expressed an overeager willingness to be at Danny’s beck and call at any free second of the day. The way he’s huddled against the Alpha Delta Chi couch in the house den has Stiles thinking he just might be regretting that decision now.

Isaac was lazy. Whereas Stiles is doing this because it was the only option, Isaac is doing it because it was the easiest; one and done. He’s got a scarf tied around his neck and his overall stuffy appearance makes him seem exceedingly aloof for someone who’s about to get naked.

And Scott is his bro; wanted to make sure he didn’t have to do it alone.

“Let’s do this!” Stiles is kind of excited, or energized, at least. Then again it might just be the two Red Bulls he chugged before they walked over. He’s bouncing around the Alpha house, poking at things and watching Jackson expression move from displeased, to irritated, to full-stop annoyed in seconds.

“Shut up Stilinski… Though now that we’re on the subject I should probably have a gag ready for you for later.” Jackson is such a precious fucking snowflake.

“Don’t be such a dick, _Jackass_.”

Jackson is snarling, “I—“

“Here’s the extended waiver.” Mahealani to the rescue! “You guys should’ve already received copies to look over, but we’ve got a bit of time now if you wanted to read them again before you sign.”

“Is there going to be any monetary compensation, perhaps based on effort? Or maybe cum, sweat, and tears?”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Boo, Danny sucks.

“Now we’ve got an outline here of the scenes we’re going to try and get through. If you guys are uncomfortable with anything just let us know; if you’re having second thoughts we can possibly work out some sort of arrangement.” He pauses here. When there’s no forthcoming response, even from a twitching Liam he continues, “There will a bit of frat humiliation, so don’t be alarmed it’s honestly all just for show. We’ll do individual jerk sessions for all of you as an introduction, and then we’ll move into some directed action.”

Stiles is briefly distracted by the appearance of another Brother in the doorway. He recognizes Boyd immediately and jerks his head in a hello. Scott waves beside him in excitement.

“This is Brother Boyd—I believe you’re all familiar. Since we’ve had only the four of you sign up for the ADXP this year we’ve gotten a couple of initiated Brothers to help out.”

“And by gotten he means bribed,” Jackson gripes.

Danny’s elbow comes back harshly into Jackson’s ribs. “After the individual shots, Liam—” there’s a squeak from the couch “you’ll be with Boyd; he’ll talk you through everything. Scott you and Isaac will be next and we’ll probably have you join Boyd and Liam depending upon the timing… And Stiles.”

He grins serenely from his place on the floor next to Scott. He’s got this. 

“You’ll be with Brother Derek. He’s in—“

What.

Wait, fuck-shit. _What??_

He chokes. This is not going to end well. He’s with Derek “—Hale?”

Oh shit, he said that aloud.

“You know Derek?”

“Uh no—I uh—” Fuck he can’t say they’ve watched—

Danny gives him a knowing look, before his eyes go hooded, adding quietly to Stiles “He was pretty good, right?”

“He’ll be here toward the end of the shoot. Derek really made an impact on the sales last year so wanted to have him help us out again this time around.” There’s a ringing in Stiles’ ears and he might be on the verge of a panic—no wait that’s Danny’s phone.

Get it together Stiles.

He’s so screwed, quite literally; but at least according to Danny he’ll be able to jerk off once before he has to do anything with Derek. Otherwise it’ll all be over too quickly. Much too quickly for Stiles, who has been imagining Derek’s very attractive face and his very attractive penis for days now while jerking off.

Deep breaths man. The guy is hot, for sure, and from the evidence it looks like he’s really good in bed. If anything Stiles has to be dreaming. He pinches himself, hard. Nope.

On the other hand Derek is going to be one of his future brothers; they were chosen to be a part of something by a similar group of individuals (granted that group also let Jackson in but…) so he’s likely a pretty cool guy. Nothing to freak out over. He’s just a regular dude who got roped into participating in a porno. A regular hot like burning college bro.

This would all probably be a lot easier if his guilty conscience would stop reminding him he used his imagination plus Derek to get off. He’s nervous and excited and has a sense of dread settled in his stomach like a heavy stone, while there’s a butterfly inside him tickling at his heart at the same time. He tries to shake it off.

He manages to sign his release form (which says he agrees to participate in sexual activities—and get fucked by Derek Hale—of his own free will and under no duress while being filmed for retail purposes and distribution) as Danny steps out to answer his phone call and then Jackson is shooing them all upstairs to wait for Danny. Once they’re lined up in an empty hallway Stiles takes a few seconds to compose himself. No big deal, just a bunch of guys making porn for a good cause. He can do this. Scott can—Wait where’s Scott? How could he lose Scott?? He’s going to have to make more ‘Lost Friend’ posters like he did when they were ten and Scott missed a week school due to the flu.

Stiles whips around in a desperate search to find his roommate (he doesn’t have time to make posters with another chemistry test coming up!). Isaac is giving him a weird look, like he doesn’t know what planet Stiles is from—and oh! There’s Scott! Thank goodness he isn’t lost. What is he _doing_ though?

Scott is—talking to Jackson at the end of the hall. Jackson is fiddling with a camera while Scott speaks to him genially. Stiles is miffed. He tries to signal Scott over but there’s a click, and then the door opens to one side of the hallway.

“Ok guys so I think we’re about ready.” Danny steps out from the open doorway, “So like I said before we’ll probably start off all four of you with some typical, cliché frat shaming. Nothing too serious… Don’t forget the answer is always—”

“Yes, Brother!” Liam calls out. They collectively share a laugh while he flushes at his enthusiasm.

“Yes… You’ve all already signed your waivers but don’t forget if you do get uneasy just let us know you want to ‘tap out’. We’ll have a couple of cameras going so we can just refocus on another shot and edit bits together later. Please try not to laugh Stiles.”

Jackson is finished with his camera, finally. What’s he filming this in sepia tone or something? HD with a vignette? He’s been playing with it for like ten minutes while Scott was trying to talk to him.

“Once we’ve got the first bit down we’ll separate you guys out to film the individual stuff. We’ll probably have either myself or Jackson in with you for supervision but don’t let us distract you. After that we’ll move to the triple.”

And—Derek. There’s a large knot developing in his stomach, but he plays it off, “All this directorial professionalism, I really do feel like I should be getting paid.”

Danny laughs. His head tilts in Stiles’ direction as he rolls his eyes. “You wish. But who knows Stiles maybe this’ll be the big break you’ve been waiting for. You could be a star! Don’t tell me your nervous about your close up?”

Danny knows too much. Stiles is going to have to either find something to blackmail him with or move out of the country after this is all over with.   

They’re lead through the open door way, and here it comes; Stiles Stilinski’s porn debut.

 

The ‘shaming’ goes as expected, there’s a bunch of ‘Yes Brother’s and ‘You like this Pledge?’s thrown around. They’re asked to strip naked one by one, and Stiles is honestly trying not to giggle at the way Jackson almost drops his camera as Scott makes an attempt at undressing, almost tripping while he tries to step out of his shorts.

Once they’re all exposed, Danny has them tug loosely at themselves, then get on their knees and recite bits of Alpha trivia. Wrong answers get their nipples twisted, or a firm swat to the ass from a pledging paddle. So far Liam hasn’t missed a single question; keeps getting praised for his knowledge and when Boyd’s big hands smooth over his hair Liam’s face is beaming.

Stiles was fairly confident Scott knew the answer to the last question, even though he just got it wrong and Jackson is moving in to pull on his hair and angle his face back and up toward the camera.

Isaac seems to be missing all the questions intentionally. Danny twists a little harder on the next wrong answer and Stiles’ can hear him panting just a bit more breathily. Hey, whatever floats your boat man.

Danny calls the scene after a few handfuls of minutes.

Just like discussed they’re going to be herded into two separate rooms for the next bit. They’re taking turns so that Danny and Jackson can film one brother each, but Stiles mostly just wants to get it over with. Scott is up first, flashing a wide grin, metaphorical tail wagging like a puppy as he’s led by Jackson into the far room, while Liam follows Danny into the other.

Stiles sighs and pulls his underwear back on. He really doesn’t understand how Scott can get along so easily with Jackson these days. Scott claimed Jackson had mellowed out but he seems just a high-strung as he had been in high school. He’s probably just pissed Stiles and Scott are joining his sacred Brotherhood. Well, suck it, snowflake.

He’s left waiting for what feels like an exorbitant amount of time, and Isaac disappeared downstairs, before _finally_ a flushed Liam and Boyd emerge from the closed door closest to him. And wait—when had Boyd joined them again?

“Stiles,” Danny calls from inside the room.

“Coming! …And coming soon!” he catcalls as he meanders in. Danny rolls his eyes again with good humor before directing Stiles further in and motioning at him to close the door behind him. Danny finishes keying at his laptop before setting it aside.

“You can sit wherever; chair, bed, desk, you can stand if you really want I’ll just need to set up the tripod beforehand. Don’t touch it while I’m gone.”

“What? I thought you were gonna get my close-ups Mr. Mahealani!” he squawks.

“I have to make another phone call; our absent Brother D is being stubborn.”

And oh, shit. Derek, that’s right. Stiles falls stiffly into the desk chair, distracted by the thought of his future Alpha brother.

Danny continues to set up around him, “I’ll be back in hopefully a few minutes, I can knock or just let you finish up solo?”

“Uh—whichever man, promise I’ll make it good for the camera either way.”

“Try to drag it out, yeah? If you want there’s lube at the end of the bed,” he motions to a squat trunk at the foot, where there’s a jar laid out amongst a packed of tissues. “And the laptop’s there for your porn perusal. You can talk if you want—don’t talk too much though Stiles, I do have to use this footage.” His exasperation is obvious but Stiles can tell it’s colored with fondness.

“No problem, Danny. _I do this all the time_ ; I’m practically a licensed professional.”

Danny laughs at him, “I’m sure if they gave diplomas in jerking off, you’d be one of the first to receive one.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet! Thanks man!” Stiles feels his brows pull together in mock-appreciative disbelief while his mouth forms a moue of pleasure. Danny’s shaking his head.

“Just get to work Stiles…” He pauses, turns towards the laptop, “Y’know, I have last year’s Pledge—”

“N-nope! No, we’re good! All good to go, no thanks!”

Forget blackmail he’ll probably just have to kill Danny in his sleep.

 

**

 

Danny’s called him three times now. He really does have work he’s finishing up in the library. No, he’s not avoiding the house. Yes, he wants his 15% and reward poster. Ok, maybe he’s a _little_ nervous about doing this again.

Derek’s had sex before obviously and it was ok, sometimes even good. He’s had a few girlfriends and a few more casual encounters with men and women alike. And yet… and he hates the cliché— but there was always something missing. Things just didn’t seem to click with anyone. He’s either in his own head the entire time or his partner is. And if _they_ are it always seemed to follow the same formula. It was always about him; what he wanted, how he felt, if it was good for him – which is not to say wasn’t pleasurable in theory – but he really wasn’t the selfish type. And not being able to really _please_ someone else because either of you were stuck in your own brainwaves just wasn’t as satisfying. He wanted someone he could lose himself in. He’d almost gotten his wish once but even that turned out to be a disaster.

Kate had been different, straightforward and only looking for sex when they’d first started seeing each other. After a time he felt like they’d gotten pretty close, was considering the possibility of asking her to meet his parents, but she’d simply figured him out. She learned how to play him and then it had become solely about what she’d wanted.

Their last few months together had been him striving to please her and Kate leaving after she’d gotten her own indulgence. She was basely humoring him because she could tell how deeply he hungered to satisfy her. She’d twisted sex into something ugly between the two of them; denying his pleasure, denying his desire to please her like a game. This continue  for weeks until he’d subsequently walked in on her and another man in bed together and she’d told him he really wasn’t all that great at fulfilling her needs anyway.

Kate was probably the main reason last year’s PledgePorn had left him with such a sour impression. The second Derek had understood Garrett was faking his moans he’d felt his stomach curdle; his insides roiling as the urge to pull out and leave flooded over him like a tsunami. He’d called Jordan to pause the scene and spoke briefly with Garret who assured him they could finish. Then he’d endured for another agonizing era, before they were done.

Derek couldn’t really blame Garrett, however. They’d both agreed to their actions and were filming with the sole purpose of retailing the outcome. Moreover, they’d been contrite later, after Garrett assured him that it really wasn’t that bad, he just wasn’t wired that way. Derek had feared the R-word for months thereafter, but no repercussions ever arose, and then the zip drives were selling like hotcakes so he just… moved on.

But now he’s about to do it again. Danny has assured him—repeatedly—that Stiles is definitely interested in men and that it will be entirely different this time around; had even asked him if wanted to change his mind.

“I’ll figure something out D. It’s really no big deal.”

Derek had declined after giving it quite a bit of thought between phone calls.

“I’ll be fine. I just have to get out of my own head.”

“If you’re sure… I don’t want to force you to do something you’re not willing to… I was honestly going to give you the poster for your birthday this year if you hadn’t accepted.”

Derek hoots over the phone “You asshole! I’m gonna tell Jackson where you’ve been hiding all the cookie sheets!”

“Oh god, please don’t. I appreciate Jackson’s wholehearted embrace of Pledge Educator this semester but if I ever seen another Oatmeal-Flax-Raisin cookie again in my life it will be too soon.” They’re both laughing, Derek feels considerably better.

“I’ll be back after I drop off these pages at Professor Morrell’s office.” He’s headed done the walking path, away from the Beacon Library; the Psychology department building is on his way back to the house.

“Don’t keep us waiting Derek. Jackson might strangle Stiles if we’re delayed too long.”

“Couldn’t you film that for breath pla—” Danny hung up on him. 

 

**

 

Like their earlier conversation suggested, Stiles is obviously a champ at spanking his own monkey. With Danny out of the room, however, the camera looms a little larger than life. He can see the red light—an indicator that the camera is definitely on and currently filming him—but he’s strangely lost on how to proceed.

“Well, here goes nothing.” He’s already only in his boxer briefs so there’s no dance to removing his clothes for the camera, bur he doesn’t really think he should go all the way naked though just yet.

He tugs the hem down exposing himself as he begins to pull at his length. He’s slow about it, is supposed to drag this out, but his thoughts keep circling back to the idea that in a short amount of time he’s going to be doing certain sexual acts with one Brother D—Derek Hale himself.

He’s relatively hard after a few tugs. He plays with himself for a while longer, stroking along the head with his thumb and forefinger as he gaze shifts to the laptop Danny left out. It’s on a screensaver. With his free hand he taps across the mouse pad.

The screen loads in a blink, and it’s Derek paused mid-movement from last year’s ADXP. Stiles freezes, glancing back toward the camera to make sure the angle doesn’t capture the laptop screen.  He’s good… but Danny will know what he’s looking at.

Shit. Danny’s the one who has it pulled up in the first place. Maybe he was watching it himself. Stiles can hardly blame Danny though, he watched Derek quite a few times on his own before Erica threatened to collect payment.

He presses the play button, before continuing to fondle himself. Danny’s thankfully got the volume off so Stiles can ignore the fake noises Garrett would be making at this point in the video. Instead, he focuses on Derek.

Watches avidly as Derek thrusts are deep and skillful; strokes himself in tempo with the movement on the screen.

His eyes flick back to the steady red light, and tries to arrange his figure more attractively (or as best as he can assume is attractive) across the desk chair as he settles in. He pulls his briefs down past his knees and out of shot before spreading his legs slightly.

He doesn’t usually use lube when jerking off, whether it’s because he’s usually masturbating in the shower or quickly and quietly while Scott is either asleep or out of the room it doesn’t normally matter due to how wet he tends to get. There’s often quite a bit of pre- before his cum. However, since he’s doing this for an eventual audience he figures it can’t hurt. He uncaps it with a flick of his thumb and squeezes a small amount into his palm.

It’s cool to the touch when he smears it over his length and he shivers at the extra-silky feeling, and then touches himself more intently as he surveys Derek sexual prowess. He moans quietly at the sensation, his legs twitching further apart with the sound.

With his free hand he caresses below his bellybutton, dragging his hand upward across his chest to pull at one of his nipples. He doesn’t normal play with himself this way but can’t resist that added bit of tension in conjunction with the buzzing awareness of being (metaphorically) watched. 

He tilts his head back against the headrest, stare still locked firmly on the laptop to one side, and moves his hand just that little bit faster. The sticky thrill of the lubrication has his motions atypical to his normal pace and the feeling is dissimilar to what he’s familiar with; enough that he can snick his eyes shut and pretend his hand is not his own.

He sees Derek behind his eyelids; taut, straining abs, broad shoulders and flexing arms. His face wears a thunderous expression in Stiles’ imagination but his features are rapt with determination.

Stiles moans again as he envisions Derek’s hands on him—gripping him tight, pulling firmly at his skin with dexterous fingers. Stiles’ hands shadow the imaginary touch. One hand below his chin, tilting his head to the side in a trailing caress which travels to his mouth; the other hand stroking him powerfully now below.

Thumbing gently at his lower lip, the tingling sensation echoes as he purses his mouth against the intrusion. Grazes again—and he flicks his tongue out to lap at the digit, spreading the moisture over his lips evenly.  He bites softly at the thumb, pulling it fully into his mouth to suck soothing kisses at the flesh. Derek’s other hand pumps faster, pulls a little harder on his cock.

His thumbs deserts the fervor of Stiles’ mouth in favor of trailing slickly down his throat in a slow decent. The hand whispers down his neck, all the way back down, tangling in the hair above his groin, around the base of his cock, before dipping lower.

It knuckles firmly against him with the wetness from his tongue and he sobs at the feeling.

“Oh—fuck. De—”

He feels the clench of his hand, tight around him, and the flex of his stomach, tensing all over as the stretched balloon of sensation bursts within him. He’s cumming hard. The release submerging him promptly into a warm awareness of his own pleasure and the singular thought of ‘that was fucking awesome’.

He takes a minute or two to bask in the moment, his heartbeat coming down, a syrupy grin melting across his face before finally opening his eyes.

And almost has a heart attack.

“ _SHIT_ -FUCK! DANNY! Holy—how long have you been there??”

Danny’s eyes are wide in disbelief, his mouth parted dumbly before he coughs, laughing deafeningly. “ _Man_ ,not long enough.”

Stiles flushes with mortification, yanking his briefs back up as Danny’s gaze slips towards the laptop. Stiles snaps the lid shut immediately. Danny’s grinning hugely now, “I can’t wait to edit this year’s footage.”

“Fuck you, man—you said you would knock!” He fetches the tissues indignantly, wiping at the still warm evidence of his shame.

“ _I did knock_ , Stiles.” 

Shit. “… Well, not loud enough obviously.”

“You probably couldn’t hear me over your imagination.” Danny pokes at the camera and the red light flickers off.

“Shut up, dude, before I really do end up murdering you in your sleep.”

“Crap, I should’ve at least gotten that on film in case I don’t wake up tomorrow. Do you think you could repeat it once more for me?” There’s a crooked tilt to his mouth and Stiles really can’t hate him for too long.

“Yeah. Now you’re really gonna regret it… _Ohmygod_ that was so terrible, how could you let me just continue like that man—“

Danny shakes his head brusquely, “Who am I to interrupt ADXP gold? That was hot Stiles, seriously.”

Now he’s flushing for an entirely different reason. Danny pulls at the tripod, carrying it towards the door.

“Once you’re done in here, we can move to the room at the end of the hall, we’re just waiting on Derek still but he said he’d be here shortly.”

Stiles finishes cleaning himself off, gives himself a quick once-over in the mirror hung over the closet door before following Danny out of the room.

The bedroom at the end of the hall is fairly large and empty; they’ve likely rearranged the furniture for filming. Scott is still absent but Boyd is speaking softly to Liam who looks a lot less nervous compared to when he stepped into the house. Isaac is lounging on a chair in the corner.

“Here Stiles, I want you to put this on.” Danny tosses him a tie. Stiles stares in askance between Danny, the tie, and Danny again, who then makes a full circular motion around his face with one hand—

“You want me blindfolded?”

“I figured it’d help.” He makes a vague hand gesture toward the open doorway.

“Help with wh—” Oh. Yeah Stiles is definitely going to use the tie. He honestly doesn’t want to give himself away; Derek might have a sixth sense for know when people have jacked off to him. At least blindfolded he’ll be able to keep some sense of self-control.

He gets settled on the far bed, pulling the tie up and over the bridge of his nose, and knotting it securely at the back of his head. He flops back against the bedsheet, the mattress gives out a squeak of protest, but the room is otherwise still pretty hushed. He’s not sure how long he’ll have to wait so at least he can get comfortable.

He hears Danny call for Isaac to get on the middle bed already. There’s some groaning about Isaac having to do all the work, followed by a great deal of shuffling, a muffled noise and Danny’s laughter.

“Now you don’t have to do anything, just sit back and relax.”

Stiles almost wishes he wasn’t blindfolded.

 

**

 

Derek climbs the stairs with lingering trepidation, detouring to his room to drop off his bag and pull off his shirt before making his way to the third floor.

They’ve cleared out one of the triples at the back of the house, removed most of the identifiers and personal items, except for few posters and a large ADX banner with the fraternity sigil. The stripped beds are lined with thin, white mattress covers and he thinks it’s supposed to look somewhat trashy but the house floors and the bed frames are just a little too nice. He feels like he gets what Jackson and Danny are going for and can admit it has a rustic, if lewd quality.

He nods to Boyd as he steps in. They’re both shirtless, though while Derek has on an old pair of ragged joggers, Boyd is already only in his underwear.

His Little Brother is seated on the bed closest to the door. Liam appears tiny beside him, his hands twisted in a knot. Isaac is loosely tied to the headboard of the middle bed, both pledges also in only their boxers. Scott is talking to Danny about something in the middle of the room as he adjusts a tripod. So that means the kid at the end has to be the elusive Stiles.

And Stiles is—well, Stiles is laid out on the far bed. Derek moves toward him. He’s approaching the bed now as he takes Stiles in, relaxing width-wise along the mattress, his feet dusting the floor, arms crossed coolly behind his head. In only a pair of red boxer briefs.

He’s also, preposterously enough, got a blindfold on. It actually looks like it might be an official brother’s tie; Derek can see the tiny Greek letters from here. Something sings through him abruptly. Like a punch to the gut he most suddenly is out of breath. And it’s probably a good thing Derek can’t see his eyes—that Stiles can’t see him—because he’s not entirely sure what his face is doing. Stiles is, for lack of a better word, absolutely gorgeous; long and leanly muscled in a striking manner.

He had it wrong. Derek had remembered freckles when he tried to picture Stiles before but the kid is literally littered with beauty marks. Derek’s eyes catch on one above his right nipple, tracing a pattern of moles up his neck—taunt with anxious tension—to his face.

His mouth is parted, only slightly open and Derek is already picturing things he knows he shouldn’t.

Jackson moves to his right and Derek startles in mortification. He forgot what he was doing. He forgot where he was for a second.

Jackson doesn’t seem to notice. “Hey man, took you long enough. So I think we’re just going to swing back and forth between shots? Make it look a little uncoordinated. Unprofessional, y’know? Danny will have the standing cameras set up to cover each bed but we might just use the majority of the handheld footage? Danny hasn’t really decided yet…” He nods to where Stiles is strewn out on the bed, “He’s uh… not prepped. Danny said we should leave that to you.” Now he only looks slightly smug, motioning to the lubricant at the foot of the bed. He turns to go.

“Oh, here! Don’t forget this,” Jackson pushes a baseball cap into his chest. “Wear it backwards,” he adds.

They’re really going all out for the trashy frat theme.  

Derek slips the hat on, glowering slightly at Jackson’s retreating back as he moves to speak with Scott and Danny.

“How’s it going?”

Derek almost trips as he turns back to the bed, “Shit—What??” Stiles is talking to him.

“I said; how’s it going?” He smirks, his long fingers twitching out from behind his head as his sides hitch vaguely in laughter, his feet coming up off the floor. It’s all one jarringly fluid movement.

He’s still got the blindfold on.

Derek’s at a loss for words, “Uh… Yeah. Good. Are you—?”

“They had us jerk off just earlier so I’m not sure how much you’ll actually get out of me, but by all means, go for the gold man. I’ve actually only done this once before, though I do tend to enjoy my own fingers, and ok, so when I say I’ve done it once it was actually more than a year ago and I might’ve been pretty fucking drunk, but hopefully we can put on a good show, yeah?”

That was a lot of information. What—

“Sorry, that was a lot of information to spew at you all at once. I ramble. Not—not when I’m nervous or anything!” He pauses, briefly, “Not that I’m _not_ nerv—I just ramble. A lot. Like, all the time. Bad habit, I guess? Almost a compulsion really… Uh I’m Stiles. And this is a terrible conversation to have blindfolded.” He snorts, shaking his head and lifting a hand to tug at the tie.

“Stilinski! Don’t touch that!” Danny snaps.

“Sorry Danny!” He says, obviously cowed, and tosses his head back against the bed again while his face goes… scrunch-y.

Derek’s having a hard time unravelling the monologue of information that just spilled from Stiles’ still grinning mouth but he rejoins eventually, “Derek.”

“Yeah, man. I know. We—Scott and I, we watched last year’s vid.”

Shit. Derek should explain. He normally isn’t like that—

“Alright! We’re just about set up. Don’t forget to your safe words or manners boys. No pressure, let’s just make this look good yeah?” Danny sounds pretty enthusiastic from his position behind the tripods, where he’s, you know, not half naked and about to be filmed in a low-budget fraternity porn.

“Ok! And we’re filming,” Jackson signals. “Just start whenever. Let us know if you get close! Danny can edit stuff out later on, but try not to talk too loudly over each other, yeah?”

“So let’s get this show on the road then, shall we?” Stiles is still grinning as he scoots toward the edge of the bed.

Derek hesitates before stepping into the vee he’s created between his legs and shucking his underwear which catches on his cock, already beginning to swell a little.

“So I’ll just—“

“Have at me, bro!”

Well… alright then.

 

**

 

He can’t believe he just told Derek he’s watched him have sex before. He’s a moron.

The blindfold really does make it a little easier for Stiles to feign composure. But now that they’ve actually started, not being able to see what Derek is doing has his other four senses on high alert. He can sense the heat from Derek’s palms, and the featherlike graze prickling against the wiry hairs trailing down from his belly button before he feels the actual touch on his skin. The sound of his own heartbeat echoes in his ears. The smell of the clean linen bedsheets tickles faintly at his nose; at least they’re clean.

There’s a quick shiver through him as Derek’s fingers trace the band of his briefs before pulling on the hem. He doesn’t pull them down all at once but rather slowly slides the fabric, inches at a time, like he’s taking his time to look at Stiles… or like he’s being filmed for a porno; building the tension he supposes.

Once they’re down past his knees Derek just kind of lets them fall from Stiles’ dangling feet, and Stiles is suddenly wholly aware of his nakedness. There’s an itching sensation crawling below every centimeter of his skin and he tries not to twitch in anticipation of being touched. He can feel the blood rushing through his arteries and veins, every tiny hair on his skin galvanized as though by an electric current, and taste the storm building between them in the stuffy air of the room.

A low movement on the bed to his right and then hands on his thighs as Derek steps forward again spreading his legs.

“I’m going to finger you now.” It’s suddenly and clinically said but the gentle tone of voice has Stiles’ skin tingling in an entirely different way.

“Y-yeah man, like I said – this part I definitely don’t mind.” He doesn’t know where to put his hands.

There’s a click – and ah that must’ve been the lube he put on the bed earlier— a rustle of movement and then a dry hand is slipping down along his thigh towards his groin and tickling leisurely under his balls.

“Do you—I mean, should I turn over?” His brain stalls out, synapses firing only sluggish chemical signals.

The hand stills. Stiles is practically crawling out of his skin at the silence.

“If you want… Would that be easier for you?” Derek’s voiced is muted but decadent on Stiles’ ears.

“I’m fine either way,” he tilts his head to the side even though he can’t see a damned thing, blindfold scratching at his nose. “I just—it might be easier to reach?”

“…Are you comfortable?” The reassurance he covets is found in Derek’s careful attention.

“Yeah, dude, I’m good.” He still doesn’t know where to put his hands, so he twists them over his stomach, scratching up over one nipple in a reverberation of his earlier actions alone.

“Then this is fine.”

“Ok—“ and oh! The hand moves to brush a knuckle against his rim, and the fact that he just got off maybe ten minutes ago is definitely not going to be an issue at this rate. A warm digit rubs more firmly at his opening, teasing slowly around the whole outer edge before retreating.

There’s a slick sound and then wet fingers probe at him, cool like before and soothing, and pass from below his balls and perineum and along his crack. It’s all still a mere tease of sensation and Stiles is already craving a bit more intent.

He gasps lightly as one finally breaches him, moving to spread the lubricant thoroughly along the inside rim. Derek’s actions are methodical and exceedingly tender, ensuring complete if perfunctory ease of his full finger all the way into Stiles. He holds it there applying further pressure with a wet thumb around the outside edge of Stiles’ hole, teasing again.

Derek slowly works his way up to two, and then three fingers, reapplying slick when necessary and not doing much beyond reducing the tension of Stiles’ inner clenching muscles. Once he can fit three easily inside he begins to work with more purpose, stretching and maneuvering his extremities in such a way that Stiles begins to ache.

The very gentle ministrations, to this point, have been a tickle of pleasure. Now with fingers scissoring his insides, and stroking against his rim with every push and pull he can feel the heat building in his face. The digits brush frequently against that spongy bit inside him, probing and kneading at it with skillful intention. He hasn’t been trying to stay quiet but his voice feels lost to him. His eagerness to be filled more fully is probably written clearly across his face but he can no longer dispel the burning of desire for the pleasure Derek is giving him.

 _It_ _feels_ _fucking_ _fantastic_.

“Ah—!” Derek’s fingers and added lube make lurid wet noises, in symphony with Stiles’ cry.

He wants so desperately to see Derek’s face, to see if he’s enjoying this too.

 

**

 

Jackson is there.

“You like that pledge?” There’s a quick, surprised intake of breath from Stiles, and a vice around Derek’s fingers where his inner muscles clench at the interruption. “I think he likes it Brother D… I think he _really_ likes it.”

Derek thinks Jackson sounds absurd, and entirely too distracting; wants to punch him in the face if he wasn’t otherwise engaged.

“Y-yes, Brother.” Stiles’ voice is low and quiet. Derek can barely hear him above the others in the room.

“What was that pledge? You want that dick, don’t you? Can’t wait to feel it fill you up...”

“Yes, Brother!” He chokes out a simultaneous moan at the end of his shout, head tipped to the side as Derek’s fingers stroke his insides. Derek’s eyes devour his long throat; can’t take his eyes off of him.  

“That’s what I thought. Better give him what he wants Brother D.”

There’s a second of fumbling on Derek’s part as he removes his fingers and rolls on a condom. He’s hard from watching Stiles _react._ By the time he turns back to the bed, his hands are only a little shaky, but his mind is running full speed. His eyes wander up the pale skin laid out before him set out like a feast.  Sketching the angles of his hips, past his taut stomach and grazing his ruddy nipples, up his lean neck once more and by the time he’s made it to Stiles’ face it’s probably been a few seconds too many and—

Fuck. He’s looking at him. Stiles is staring straight at him from beneath the blindfold. He must have dislodged it when he tossed his head to the side. It’s only the slightest gap but Derek recognizes the intensity in his face. His eye is shadowed by the dark tie—still knotted around his head—but the heat from his gaze is undeniable. He’s watching Derek watch him.

Stiles’ lips are parted and red from where he’s bitten at them. He nods.

Derek swallows around the excess saliva pooling in his mouth.

He gets a hold on Stiles’ hips, and draws him to the edge. Splays both his thighs further out and up, and while holding Stiles’ right ankle with his elbow locked below Stiles’ left knee, tugs the pale hands up with his free arm for Stiles to hold his own legs in place. 

Stiles’ long fingers dig into the flesh below his knees, pulling his legs even closer to his chest, exposing himself completely. His cock is resting firmly against his bellybutton, already twitching to hardness, and Derek let’s himself breathe in relief for a half second—he might actually be enjoying this—before breaching the last few inches of space between them.

He lines himself up and presses forward gently.

Stiles opens up around him like warm butter. He’s all the way in within slick seconds.

It’s hot. And so fucking tight despite the lack of resistance he met on the way in. Derek’s frozen; he didn’t mean to go that fast—

His stomach flexes with tension; he’s sweating from the stillness, but he can’t move yet. Seconds feel like hours and days where he’s buried in sensation. But he can’t move.

He didn’t mean to. He—

“Yes. Shit-oh ye—” Stiles is clenching against him, moving, squirming, writhing around their connection. Groaning softly, “Fuck… I’m good. You can—oh.”

Derek pulls all the way out, gaping at the figure beneath him while resting his dick just outside of Stiles’ furled opening.

Stiles tugs on his spread limbs tilting his hips, pushing himself toward Derek and Derek back against his rim with the movement.

Derek is helpless; powerless to do anything but to drive back into that heat. His hands come to rest just below Stiles’ own on the milky thighs as he begins to thrust.

Stiles is still making soft noises, his head tipped back, chin pointed toward the ceiling. Derek can see he’s biting at his lips again. And Derek watches as the splotchy flush that rouged his cheeks earlier spreads. Down his neck, his shoulders, to just about his nipples but extending further along his sternum. The color blooms brightly against his skin and he’s pink with exhilaration in seconds. His cock is the same flushed red now, leaking wetly from the tip. The thin precum clings to his stomach in a sticky thread when he shudders on Derek’s next thrust, cock bobbing away from his skin.

Derek is captivated. Stiles _is_ enjoying this. He’s enjoying it immensely from the looks of his twitching hardness.

Still moving he adjusts Stiles’ legs; one low around his waist and the other flat against his chest, knee over his shoulder and griped tight, so that he can drive more firmly into Stiles; whose hands move to clutch, twisting at the bedsheet.

“How’s that dick pledge?”

 _Fuck_. Shit—he forgot—he forgot. The sudden realization has him stabbing more forcefully than he meant on his next thrust, jerking Stiles against him with a quick smack of skin.

Stiles keens loudly, head coming back down, the blindfold is completely gone.

“Good. So—Fuck.” He’s moaning still as they make eye contact again, pushing himself roughly back into Derek’s hips as best he can.

Derek suffocates. He’s drowning in heat, and intensity, and tight and—

He slams forward again with his whole body and then twice more, arms coming down on either side of the mattress, loosing Stiles’ previous captured thigh to coil around his waist and crouches over the flushed form below him and he’s coming. Fuck—he’s coming so hard and so suddenly. Somehow he finds Stiles’ lips; and he’s sucking kisses into his luscious, bitten mouth, tonguing his teeth and moaning. And—

 _Shit_. He stops; jerking backwards.

Immediately he’s pulled back into another kiss as arms encircle his neck; this one more zealous than the first. Their noses brush harshly, mouths mingling; trading kisses and breaths in the same span. There’s a hand running thickly through his hair as Derek gasps into the succulence. The lips below his are tender and feverish, and he bites just as fervently at their plushness. The hand tugs a fierce yank at his scalp in retaliation.

He’s groaning, still coming down, as he pulls back far enough to separate their tongues but not remove himself from the embrace.

Stiles pants up at him with blown pupils ringed in gold. Derek can feel Stiles clench around where they’re still connected and he huffs out a breath of astonishment. The shockwave that passes through him courses shivers to his fingers and toes.

He just—

He just came in like three minutes, tops. And then assaulted the guy’s mouth with his mouth when they barely even just met today.

But—

“Fuck you, Derek where’s my money shot?” Jackson’s wail is distant and far away. Derek’s mind feels hazy in an unfamiliar way. And he can feel— He can feel Stile’s dick still twitching in spasms between them, and there’s a wetness across his stomach.

He came. _Stiles_ _came_. Derek never even touched him.

The tilt to Stiles’ head is almost imperceptible, but from this close it’s hard to miss. He’s angling for another kiss, watching for Derek’s permission. Derek is more than willing to give it to him except—

“Seriously? I’m pretty sure none of that was caught properly on camera.” Jackson appears to be fuming at the end of the bed. Derek really does want to punch him in the face now, or break his camera (but it’s actually Danny’s so he can’t), and he would but Stiles hasn’t really relented his hold on Derek yet. He tells Jackson as much, not taking his eyes off the boy below him.

Stiles lets out a burbled giggle and then a gasp as Derek moves carefully, still inside him. Derek rests their foreheads together, his eyes closed before tipping his head down and burying his face in Stiles’ long neck. He can feel Stiles smiling against his hair.

“Did you uh… want to get dinner with me? I know this is all pretty backwards but wow—” _That was intense._ It’s left unsaid between them but they both feel it. There’s a click somewhere in the back of Derek’s mind.

Derek nods, his nose wedged behind Stiles’ ear. “Yeah. That sounds great.”

 

**

 

Danny only chews them out a little bit while they’re trying to escape. Says they can make it up to him later in ‘editing and marketing’. They leave before everyone is finished filming. Derek does not want to be in the room when Jackson realizes Danny’s making allusions to someone else having to step in to fill the spot.

They have dinner, and then _dessert._ And then _second dessert_ , followed by ice cream at two in the morning.

Stiles still has like a gazillion chemistry tests to study for but Derek introduces him to Lydia, Harris’ TA, and Stiles comes out of Organic 2 with an A-.

Stiles also helps Danny pimp out the ADXP. They triple sales of two years prior and Derek gets his 15%; he uses it to set up a scholarship for brothers with financial aid-assistance. But Stiles tells him he set it up for scarves-in-need. The final cut includes his and Derek’s original scene, and an extra Easter egg or two Stiles might have added after he stole Danny’s camera and used it for his own purposes. Good luck finding them.

(Erica finds them in less than an hour.)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have my own headcannon for Bigs/Littles:**  
>   
> 
>    
> Boyd takes Isaac as his Little Brother despite the fact Isaac wears too many scarves, and technically sucked his dick. Boyd doesn’t really seem to mind. Erica especially doesn’t seem to mind.
> 
> Danny gets Liam obviously because of course he would take the most eager and most involved pledge. Liam is being groomed for Philanthropy chair (and President after Danny of course).
> 
> Jackson takes Scott as his Little Brother. Stiles is still puzzled for all of ten seconds before Derek whispers something about 'taboo' and then he forces Danny to let him see _all_ the raw footage which got put on a back burner due to clue week. He and Scott have a long conversation.
> 
> And Stiles? Well Jordan is so impressed by Stiles’ ability to get under Derek’s skin he makes an exception and takes a second Little Brother. Now Derek and Stiles are Co-Littles; Stiles is delighted; Derek pouts for at least a week. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...And in case you missed it; _Greenburg isn't a culinary major_


End file.
